Turbio Destino
by TheBlackSwan25
Summary: Nadie tiene asegurado un destino mientras uno mismo no se asegure de forjarlo.
1. Capítulo 1

Turbio Destino  
Por: Sakura Li  
  
Era increíble la cantidad de lágrimas que de mis ojos surgían. Jamás había llorado de esa manera. Eran tantas las cosas, tantos los malos momentos en mi vida que pensé que ya no volvería a llorar de las innumerables veces que lo había hecho. Sin embargo, ocurrió lo peor. La gota que derramó el vaso. Y aquí están de nuevo mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que mojan mi cuerpo.  
  
Lo único que podía pensar es por qué.  
  
Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?  
  
Mas no hallo la respuesta. Por más que busque a mi alrededor la fuente del problema, no la encuentro.  
  
En medio de esta gran confusión, de este gran dolor, he llegado a pensar que todo este tiempo el problema he sido yo.. Y ahora que mas da si he de desaparecer, quizás termine haciéndole un favor al mundo.  
  
Caminé sin rumbo sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo que rigió la mayor parte de mi vida. La fuerte lluvia había pasado dejando caer una leve llovizna que de seguro no cesaría en toda la noche. Al pensar en esto pude percatarme de que ella ya había llegado y que mis pasos me habían llevado al majestuoso puente característico de la ciudad que me vio crecer con mis desdichas.  
  
Londres es un lugar hermoso sin duda alguna pero, ¿de que servía vivir en un lugar así si la felicidad se me escapaba de las manos?  
  
No transitaban muchos autos debido al mal tiempo. Tampoco podía saber qué tan tarde era y todo porque mi reloj se detuvo a las 19:00 horas, casi media hora después de que salí, por no decir huí, de mi casa.  
  
Sin nada que hacer, sin un lugar a dónde ir, observé desde el barandal del puente la negra Bahía de Londres que yacía bajo mis pies.  
  
Y no pude evitar preguntarme qué tan fría estaría el agua.  
  
Si de alguna forma me decidía a descansar en aquellas profundidades.


	2. Capítulo 2

TURBIO DESTINO  
Por: Sakura Li  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Era bastante tarde cuando finalmente salí de la universidad, el montón de exámenes por calificar me tomó mucho más tiempo del planeado. Miro el reloj: son las 22 horas. Bostezo. El día había sido largo y agitado, me sentía muy agotado. Lo único que se me antojaba era un poco de sake y acostarme a dormir. Con esta leve lluvia no sería difícil consentirme en mi sueño. Lo molesto de todo esto es conducir con ella. ¡Como odio conducir con lluvia!  
  
En fin... dejo escapar un largo suspiro mientras enfoco mi concentración en la carretera. Enciendo la radio, un poco de trance no está mal, digo, aún soy joven y apuesto por algo traigo locas a mis estudiantes. Muchos de mis colegas se molestan y me envidian puesto que puedo aprovecharme de muchas chicas si lo deseara, pero no soy así. Como tampoco es mi intención pasar a mis estudiantes sólo por sexo, mi ideal es forjar a los mejores abogados que pueda haber en toda Inglaterra y creo que lo estoy logrando.  
  
Ese chico, Himura Kenshin, tiene un futuro brillante y podría jactarme de decir que es mi heredero. Hijo de padres japoneses que murieron en un trágico accidente dejando una fortuna a su único descendiente. Pobre chico, lo tiene todo y a la vez nada. Ahora que lo pienso es igual a mí, claro que soy mucho mejor que él jejejejeje.  
  
Me miro por el espejo retrovisor y esbozo mi seductora y característica sonrisa. Vaya... sí que soy, como dirían, lo mejor de lo mejor. Aún no logro entender como, con este lindo rostro y encantadora personalidad, no encuentro a una persona que esta vez sí pueda estar a mi lado siempre.  
  
El sonido de una bocina me hace enfocarme hacia el frente y caí en cuenta de que manejaba en el lado contrario de la calle. Giré rápidamente regresando a mi lado correspondiente, evitando una tragedia por culpa de mi modestia. A lo lejos escucho los insultos de aquel asustado y furioso conductor.  
  
Suspiro. Aún puedo escuchar los fuertes e incontrolados latidos de mi corazón, el susto no había pasado. A lo lejos puedo divisar el puente de Londres que una vez cruzado llego a mi destino. Mi celular suena, pero debido al movimiento brusco del auto momentos atrás, se encontraba sobre la alfombrilla del asiento del copiloto. Me inclino para tratar de alcanzarlo sin despegar la vista del camino. Un canino se aparece en medio de la calle y por tratar de no atropellarlo choco contra el barandal del puente. Gracias a Dios es resistente y no me fui abajo.  
  
Veo fuego en el motor, el vidrio delantero está astillado y siento como una sustancia líquida corre desde mi frente hasta llegar a mi mejilla. Toco mi mejilla y luego observo mi mano.. sangre. Paulatinamente todo comienza a darme vueltas y luego.. nada. Escucho que la portezuela se abre y que alguien me toma por los hombros jalándome fuera del móvil. Me siento arrastrado, la lluvia cae sobre mi y unas suaves manos tocan mi rostro.  
  
- Señor... Señor despierte...  
  
Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los ojos azules más hermosos que haya visto jamás, hermosos pero tristes.  
  
- Se encuentra bien?  
  
Linda voz, pensé. Levemente afirmé con la cabeza. Traté de hablar pero los mismos dedos que estuvieron en mis mejillas ahora se posaban en mis labios.  
  
- Sshhh... no diga nada, una ambulancia viene en camino.  
  
Era hermosa, y tras esa mirada de preocupación se encontraba una sonrisa. En un último esfuerzo, levanto mi mano y la coloco sobre la de ella que aún se encuentra sobre mis labios, la tomo y la aprieto suavemente. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y no sé por qué en ese momento pensé que, a pesar de todo, todo estaría bien.  
  
Luego todo es oscuridad...


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. -

: para pensamientos

_Cursiva:_ intervención del autor.. o sea yop! -

**TURBIO DESTINO**

**por: Sakura Li**

**Capítulo 3**

**Hospital de Londres**

Un destello de luz me hizo despertar, había amanecido. Mi nublosa vista se desvaneció segundos después de haberme acostumbrado a la luz. Estaba en una habitación monocroma de color blanco y lo único que hacia compañía a la cama en la que yacía, era una pequeña mesa en la que se encontraba el monitor que daba lectura de mi corazón. No necesitaba de más información para saber que estaba en un hospital. La pregunta era... ¿que hacía allí? ¿qué rayos me había pasado?

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando pasar a un señor bastante entrado en años con una bata blanca, debe ser el doctor. No sé que tanto pienso si yo tampoco soy un colegial.. Suspiro..

Doctor: Buenos días Señor Hiko, ¿cómo se siente esta mañana?

Hiko: No muy bien.. a decir verdad no recuerdo la razón por la que estoy aquí..

Doctor: mmmm ...

No era bueno ver a un médico pensar mucho sin dar una respuesta inmediata. Como pude me senté en la cama tratando de no enredarme con el cordón del suero que tenía en mi muñeca. Unos instantes más tarde escribió algo en el expediente.. ¿qué tanto podría estarme pasando si me siento estupendamente bien? Salvo porque me duele todo el cuerpo...

Hiko: Y bien..? – me limité a decir porque tanta intriga me estaba matando.

Doctor: Usted padece de amnesia a corto plazo.

Hiko: ¿Qué me quiere decir con eso?

Doctor: Cómo explicarle... Debido al shock del momento y las contusiones usted perdió una pequeña fracción de su memoria.. No sé si me explico?

Hiko: Sí.. creo entender...

Doctor: Recuerda usted lo que hizo durante el día de ayer?

Hiko: Pues... Desperté, fui a la universidad a dar mis clases...

Doctor: Y luego?

Hiko: Salí muy tarde debido a que tenía muchos exámenes y trabajos que revisar.. Luego.. choqué en el puente...

Doctor: y...?

Hiko: Y no recuerdo nada más...

Doctor: No tiene idea de cómo salió del auto antes de que explotara?

Hiko: MI AUTO EXPLOTÓ???

Doctor: Lamento informarle que así fue..

Eso fue el fin de mi carrera como el soltero codiciado...

Doctor: Por lo pronto deberá quedarse en el hospital hasta mañana por la mañana. No puedo decirle cuándo recuperará la memoria.. eso sólo el tiempo lo sabrá

Hiko: Gracias doctor.

El amable señor se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando un repentino recuerdo asaltó su mente. Sonreí sarcásticamente pensando que me hubiera gustado estar en su lugar.

Doctor: Por cierto... usted está vivo gracias a esa linda jovencita que arriesgó su vida por usted..

Hiko: Jovencita...

Una mezcla de imágenes borrosas se apoderaron de mi... fuego, manos cálidas y... esos ojos.. azules, profundos y tristes...

Repentinamente siento un leve mareo que me hace ver en mi soledad. No estaba seguro de lo que habían sido esas imágenes, pero estaba seguro de que no habían sido un sueño.

No había que decir que mi vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en las últimas 24 horas. Aquella discusión que casi me lleva al suicidio hizo que le salvara la vida a un hombre. Por primera vez creo que por alguna razón suceden las cosas y que el destino caprichoso quería que estuviera allí y sobre todo.. que no muriera..

¿?: Señorita... el señor ha despertado.. desea pasar a verlo?

...: Sí... gracias...

Silenciosamente me pongo de pie y sigo al anciano doctor, no sin antes beberme el último sorbo del malo café que sirven en la cafetería del hospital. En mis 18 años de vida jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en un hospital.. nunca antes había experimentado la angustia de ver a tanta gente sufriendo y los gritos de agonía que se escuchaban desde salas alejadas y prohibidas a personal no autorizado. De la nada a mis pies, chocó un pequeño carrito de juguete. Me asombró ver un objeto así en un lugar como este, sin embargo el dueño del mismo se encontraba a mi lado sonriendo pero...

Doctor: ¿Es triste verdad? – dijo el señor recogiendo el juguete y devolviéndoselo al niño que, al tiempo, entraba una sala que parecía ser una guardería – Es triste que los niños tengan que pagar por los errores de sus padres...

El doctor pareció leer mis pensamientos, aquél niño presentaba severos golpes en su rostro, brazos y estaba completamente segura que también en su pequeño cuerpecito. Estaba más que claro que era víctima de maltrato infantil.

...: ¿Qué pasará con él? – susurré mientras retomábamos nuevamente nuestro camino.

Doctor: estará aquí hasta que la policía investigue y le daremos tratamiento al niño... Sus padres lo trajeron debido a que le propinaron un golpe tan fuerte que quebraron una de sus costillas. Ellos alegaron que el niño se cayó por las escaleras de su casa..

...: Ya veo... ¿Y qué sucedió con ellos?

Doctor: Están en prisión.. El señor por ser el causante del estado del niño y la madre por complicidad.

Unos segundos después, se detuvo frente una pequeña puerta, me dio una nota y esbozando una última sonrisa se perdió por uno de los corredores del hospital. Suspiro y entro a la habitación. Un hombre bastante maduro se encontraba acostado en la cama, tenía una contextura física corpulenta poco característica de los hombres de su edad que, a mi parecer no pasaba de 35 años. Era muy apuesto, cosa que no noté la noche anterior...

...: Buenos días..

_Ébano se encontraron con záfiro..._

Un sinnúmero de imágenes pasaron por mi mente, y así como se fue, volvió. Era ella, la chica que me sacó del auto. La dueña de esos ojos azules que no me dejaban descansar... y sólo tuve que verla para recordar todo..

Hiko: Adelante... por fin te conozco.. mi salvadora..

Fue gracioso ver como se sonrojaba ante mi comentario, qué más podía hacer? Era una chica que con sólo verla se notaba que no pasaba de 20 pero su belleza era incomparable. Sin decir nada cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí.

...: Me alegro que se encuentre bien.

Hiko: Gracias a ti, de no haber sido por ti hubiera muerto con mi Corvette.

...: Qué modesto! Yo no quería saber que su auto era un corvette! No es nada.. no se preocupe..

Hiko: Eres hermosa.. lo sabes?

...: Y encima es un coqueto!!! Cómo se atreve?!! Acaso no ve que soy mucho menor qué él??!!! Depravado!!! Que cosas dice...

Hiko: La verdad.. aunque ahora que lo pienso.. me gustaría saber qué hacía una jovencita como tú a tan altas horas de la noche en la calle y sola?

...:.............

Hiko: Bien.. tan siquiera podrías decirme tu nombre?

...: .. Kamiya.. mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya...

Notas de Autora: UN CAPITULO MAS!!! Esta historia me está gustando más que las demás, quizás porque es una pareja nunca antes vista!!!

Agradecimientos a:

Meiko: mi niña linda bella y peshosha!!!

Yahiko-chan: que estuvo de cumpleaños el miércoles pasado! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!

Otou-chan: que ya regresó de sus aventuras por Bocas!

Johnny: ya regresé ne? Y no me cuestiones si me pierdo.. tengo derecho ¬¬

Héctor: mi niño kawaii!!!

Y sobre todo al que me inspiró con este fic... mi querido Carlos hasta México! TE ADORO!!


	4. Capítulo 4

TURBIO DESTINO

Por: SAKURA LI

Capítulo 4:

Hospital de Londres

Las gotas de lluvia nuevamente hacían su aparición llegada la tarde. Golpeaban suavemente el cristal de la ventana que había en aquella lúgubre habitación. Sus lentas y rítmicas respiraciones rompían el abrumador silencio que los envolvía. Nada parecía llamar su atención ni dentro ni fuera de las cuatro paredes que los rodeaban. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del monócromo paisaje. Tan distante se encontraba que apenas escuchó el sonido de una ambulancia que llegaba al recinto hospitalario.

Entre truenos, relámpagos y el sonido del fuerte viento que azotaba las ventanas; una débil sirena anunciaba la llegada de una ambulancia a la mansión Kamiya. El estruendo de un relámpago hizo que la pequeña despertara del profundo sueño en que estaba sumergida. Su asustado semblante volvió la mirada hacia su compañero de nacimiento; él mismo no parecía darse cuenta de la horrible tormenta que sucedía en el exterior. Esperó que su agitado corazón se calmara y se dispuso a ir a la recámara de sus padres. Siempre hacía lo mismo en las noches así y sus padres, conociendo a la que tenían por hija, se limitaban a esperarla y luego la acogían con mucho cariño mientras pasaba la tormenta.

Pero esa noche ocurría algo distinto. Al salir de su alcoba pudo ver cómo dos sujetos llevaban una camilla y, en ella, el cuerpo inerte de su madre. Su padre, que estaba junto a la puerta, la vio por última vez y cubrió su pálido rostro con la sábana blanca que cubría el resto de su cuerpo. Sin más que decir, los sujetos bajaron las escaleras y su padre iba detrás. Por su infantil mente no cruzaba la idea de lo que en verdad estaba pasando. Su espíritu de ímpetu la impulsó a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! – gritaba tratando de hacer escuchar su voz por encima de la tormenta.

-Kaoru...- dijo el señor Kamiya volteando su desconcertada mirada a la pequeña que yacía a su lado en el umbral de la puerta principal.

-Papá, ¿a dónde llevan a mami? – sus manitas se aferraban a la bata de su padre - ¿por qué se la llevan si está dormida? ¿Por qué?

Aquellas palabras, la mirada de confusión y de angustia de su pequeña hija le hicieron percatarse que nada en este mundo lo había preparado para eso. ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña de 5 años que su madre no dormía sino que estaba muerta y que no regresaría jamás? Simplemente no podía. Las lágrimas que por algo de tiempo trataba de contener finalmente fluyeron y sin decir nada se arrodilló y abrazó a su niña mientras veía alejarse el vehículo que se llevaba a su esposa para no volverla a ver.

-¿Papá...? ¿a dónde llevan a mami?- preguntó nuevamente sin entender por qué su padre lloraba.

-Se la llevan al cielo Kaoru-chan... se la llevan al cielo...

Pum... pum

-Adelante...

-Con permiso... aquí le traigo su cena señor.

Una enfermera bajita y con aspecto rechoncho había entrado con una bandeja en sus manos. Con cuidado la puso sobre sus piernas y por primera vez pudo observar lo que era su "cena". Había un pequeño plato hondo que contenía un líquido amarillo que se suponía era caldo, otro plato igual de chico con un repulsivo puré y en un vasito algo que parecía ser gelatina.

"!Qué asco! " – pensó.

-Espero que la disfrute – sonrió y su rostro se contorsionó de forma tal que parecía una cerdita- si necesita algo ya sabe cómo llamarme – dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Seijuro volvió la mirada sobre la bandeja que yacía sobre sus piernas. Todas las ganas de comer que sentía ºse habían esfumado para ese momento. Se limitó a beber de la botella de jugo de manzana que había dejado la enfermera sobre la mesa y sólo lo hizo porque era un producto sellado muy lejos de ser preparado en el hospital.

Una vez hubo terminado, puso la bandeja sobre la mesa y la botella a un lado de los platos y se puso de pie. Sin hacer el menor ruido se acercó al sofá que estaba junto a la ventana y con suavidad colocó una cobija sobre la chica que dormía desde mucho antes de que él despertara.

Mansión Kamiya

-¡Te dije que no era buena idea que nos viéramos aquí! ¡¡Pero no!! ¡Tú siempre con que no hay mejor sitio que este!

-¡Por favor ya cálmate! Makoto puede oírnos...

-¡Me importa un comino si me escucha!! ¡Ya Kaoru le dijo e igual no le creyó!

-¡¡KENSHIN YA BASTA!!

-Megumi... - la fría mano de la mujer que yacía frente a él estaba en el aire mientras un ardor comenzaba a surgir en su mejilla izquierda. – Será mejor que hablemos después, ahora lo importante es encontrarla.

Salió del estudió no sin antes posar una fugaz mirada sobre ella, dando paso a un hombre bastante maduro y guapo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Kenshin? ¿Por qué iba tan molesto?

¡Oh Makoto...! – Megumi se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó fuertemente dejando escapar un mar de lágrimas.

-Megumi querida... ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo abrazándola tiernamente.

-Estoy tan asustada... tengo miedo por Kaoru, ella no esta bien... lo sabes... inventa cosas y luego se va de casa.. Kenshin está molesto por su actitud y... está desesperado por no saber su paradero... -dijo entre sollozos.

-Es natural cariño... es su novia y la adora... yo también tengo miedo porque es mi hija... lo único que me queda aparte de ti..

Megumi abrazó fuertemente a su esposo. Ella más que nadie sabía que sus lágrimas no eran por el hecho de que su hijastra estuviera perdida y el temor porque le pasara algo; sino por el temor a quedar en la calle al descubrirse la verdad y sobre todo porque Kenshin la dejara.

Su estómago rugía como nunca antes y aun no podía creer que un sábado pro la tarde y más una tarde lluviosa, tomara algo distinto al sake. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara el siguiente día ya que le darían de alta. Pero aún con mas intensidad deseaba saber por qué ella se encontraba allí, dormida en el sofá junto a la ventana por la que él observaba. Tenía la sensación de haberla visto mucho antes del accidente; sin embargo, no podía recordar nada. Desvió completamente su atención a ella fijándose por primera vez en sus finos y delicados rasgos juveniles, su larga y brillosa cabellera y sus ojos azules y profundos...

-Hermosos... -pensó.

La chica lo miraba un tanto adormilada y esbozó una sonrisa que él no pudo notar por estar perdido en su mirada.

-No pensé que le gustaran tanto..

-¿Eh? – exclamó exaltado al escucharla – ¿No estabas... dormida?

-Usted lo ha dicho... estaba...

grr...

Un tono escarlata cubrió las mejillas de la joven.

-Lo siento, no he comido nada desde ayer... -susurró y bajó la mirada apenada.

En cuanto a él, agradeció a Kami por no ser el único en ese edificio en pasar por la misma situación.

-No te preocupes – sonrió- no eres la única, el ser paciente de este lugar no significa que te den ciertos privilegios- dijo centrando su mirada en la mesita en la que se encontraba la bandeja casi intacta de no ser por el jugo vacío.

-Entiendo – dijo ella haciendo lo mismo.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar nuevamente hasta que el estómago de Seijuro volvió a exigir algo de comer.

-Perdón- carraspeó.

Kaoru se levantó del sofá y con cuidado dobló la cobija dejándola sobre la cama.

-Gracias, de verdad no planeaba quedarme dormida.

-Descuida, para mí no es problema – afirmó acercándose.

Ella se acercó a la mesita y tomó su bolso que se encontraba junto a la bandeja.

-Supongo que ya te vas... -dijo con voz ronca.

-Mas bien pensaba en comprar algo de comer – le dijo sonriendo al tiempo que rebuscaba en su bolso.

Él levantó una ceja algo dudoso de decir lo que pensaba, no dudaba que era hermosa pero...

-¿Vas a salir así? – preguntó.

-¿Cómo?- lo miró confundida sin entender lo que decía.

-Me refiero si vas a salir así... en pijama... - comentó y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Eh? AHH!!! Jajajajaja! – rió nerviosa- Bueno... yo... este... una enfermera me la prestó ya que mi ropa estaba mojada...

Pum... pum

-Permiso – una voz chillona se dejó escuchar antes de que se abriera la puerta, nuevamente la enfermera rechoncha hacía su aparición – Disculpen si interrumpo, pero vengo a recoger esto y a traerle su ropa señorita – añadió entregándole la ropa a Kaoru – Señor Hiko veo que no comió nada... - dio un respingo- espero no recibir ninguna queja por parte suya hacia el hospital... - dijo saliendo de la habitación, mientras que el aludido y su salvadora soltaban una risita de complicidad.

-... Uno trata de dar un buen servicio... - se escuchaba decir a los lejos tras la puerta.

Después de unos segundos, Kaoru optó por entrar al baño del recinto a cambiarse, mientras Seijuro se metía entre las cobijas de su cama temporal.

-¿Algo en especial? – preguntó la chica cerrando la puerta tras si y con la pijama doblada en sus manos.

Sé que dirás que no debería... pero desearía comer algo así como Mc Donalds – sonrió nervioso.

-Jajajajaja! Está bien, iré a Mc Donalds y ya me ingeniaré la forma de pasar la comida sin que seguridad o aquella enfermera lo note.

Sin más que decir la chica emprendió su camino sin percatarse que los negros ojos de su nuevo amigo no se despegaron de ella hasta que desaparecido tras la puerta.

Jefatura de Policía de Londres

-Buenas tardes joven, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – preguntó una joven policía que se encontraba sentada tras un escritorio.

-Vengo a reportar a una persona desaparecida

-Una persona es considerada desaparecida si no hay rastro de ella en las últimas 24 horas, ¿es ese el caso?

-Así es...

-Por favor, déme el nombre y descripción de la persona – solicitó la joven mientras sacaba una hoja de formulario.

-Su nombre es Kaoru Kamiya...

"Mou! ¡A todo el mundo le dio antojo de comer aquí hoy!" pensó.

Llevaba 15 minutos en una fila del restaurante de comida rápida. Por suerte, ya sólo quedaban dos personas por delante de ella. Estaba muy concentrada tratando de escoger entre un sundae de caramelo o de chocolate para postre, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Ella volteó su mirada algo asustada pensando que podría tratarse de algunas personas de las que quería ocultarse. En vez de eso, se encontró con un chico alto, bastante apuesto con ojos cafés al igual que su descuidado cabello.

-Sanosuke... - dijo la chica con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Hola Kaoru-chan – sonrió mientras señalaba que la fila avanzaba - ¿Cómo estás? Te estuve llamando y Megumi me dijo que no estabas.

-Así es – afirmó avanzando mientras sentía como la rabia consumía su interior – he estado en casa de unas amigas estudiando.

-¡¡¿¿Cómo??!! – sonrió irónicamente – Ahora si me sorprendiste cariño. Si de a milagro hablas conmigo desde que...

-En algún momento tenía que volver a socializar ¿no crees?- exclamó interrumpiéndolo. Para este momento el tono de su voz había subido convirtiéndose en el blanco de las miradas de los presentes.

-Calma Tanuki-chan... no quise decir eso...

La fila avanzó nuevamente siendo el turno de ella, el sólo se limitó a observarla. Desde que la conoció fue el amor de su vida, el flechazo repentino de Cupido, amor a primera vista pero justo cuando captaba su atención, ella se enamoró de su mejor amigo.

FLASHBACK

Sanosuke trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud de personas que había en el salón principal de la mansión Kamiya. Una gran fiesta se llevaba acabo en ese momento. El motivo de la celebración era el 25 aniversario de Kamiya Co. Empresa que se dedicaba a la compra de otros negocios en bancarrota para venderlos a precios muy altos en el mercado. Imperio en la que se basaba la fortuna del señor Kamiya y de la que su padre era socio.

-Kaoru! Kaoru!

Cuando después de mucho tropezar con gente de la alta sociedad de Londres, alcanzó a su compañera de infancia que se había sentado en una mesa alejada de la multitud. Se veía muy hermosa, pero su belleza no escondía la profunda tristeza que sentía, y él lo sabía.

-Al fin te encuentro Jou-chan – dijo alzando su voz sobre la música.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y le hizo ademán de que se sentara junto a ella.

-Llevas mucho tiempo buscándome? – dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su refresco.

-En realidad no mucho... - mientras echaba un vistazo al salón – lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a repetir, tu padre hace las mejores fiestas de todo Londres.

-Supongo que sí, pero estoy en total desacuerdo con esta fiesta. Sólo ha pasado un año desde la muerte de mis hermanos y él hace esto? No debería...

-Kaoru... – dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las de él – tienes que seguir con tu vida, estoy seguro que Misao y Soujiro no querrían que te estacionaras en su recuerdo.

La chica lo miró por unos segundos y afirmó con su cabeza, Sano sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Ven... –dijo extendiéndole la mano – quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo.

-Hai – respondió tomando su mano y poniéndose de pie al igual que él.

Justo cuando se disponían a encaminarse hacia el tumulto de gente, un joven de cabellera roja como el fuego y ojos violetas poco comunes se aproximó a ellos.

-¡Hey Kenshin! – exclamó Sanosuke – ¡íbamos a buscarte amigo!

Kaoru, él es Kenshin... –dijo mirando a su amiga que se encontraba algo ensimismada – Kenshin... ella... es... Kaoru... –mientras observaba a su compañero.

Sano no volvió a pronunciar palabra, sólo contempló cómo sus dos amigos se perdían en la mirada del otro. No pudo evitar recordar que a él le sucedió lo mismo la primera vez que vio a Kaoru pero... ella jamás le devolvió la mirada de esa manera... jamás...

Fin del Flashback

Kaoru guardaba el cambio que le dio la cajera al tiempo que tomaba los paquetes con la comida.

-Bueno Sano... –suspiró- es aquí donde me despido... Mándale saludos a mi tío Hajime y a Yahiko – dijo tranquilamente.

-Sí, como digas... nos vemos!!!

Observó cómo la chica desaparecía al salir del restaurante y no le quedó más remedio que formar la fila que en un principio no pensaba hacer al pedirle a su amiga que ordenara por él; sin embargo lo había olvidado.

-¡_GOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEL ARSENAL!!!!!!!!!! _

Sano desvió la mirada a uno de los tantos televisores laterales que habían en el lugar.

-SIIIII!!!!!!! – exclamó de la emoción ganándose la mirada del resto de los presentes.

-_Lamentamos interrumpir la programación, pero tenemos un aviso de última hora... – _anunció un reportero algo entrado en años.

-NOOO!!! ¿POR QUÉ AHORA???- gruño.

_-La chica que aparece en pantalla está desaparecida desde la tarde de ayer, su nombre es Kaoru Kamiya hija del reconocido magnate Makoto Kamiya... Le rogamos que si conoce su paradero llamar a los números que aparecerán a continuación... Gracias..._

_-De vuelta con la trasmisión del partido, el Manchester sigue a la cabeza.... _

El joven no creía lo que acababa de ver... ¿Cómo era posible que Kaoru estuviera desaparecida si hace 5 minutos la había visto y lo peor que había llamado a casa y Megumi le dijo que estaba todo estaba bien?... definitivamente algo no cuadraba...

-Joven... – llamó una anciana que se encontraba delante de él - ¿no es la chica con la que usted conversaba?

-Sí, pero...


End file.
